Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Drops-Of-Emerald
Summary: When they were young, Naruto was perfect for Sasuke's wild and sexual fantasies. Now, he's back and all grown up and Sasuke is pissed. NaruSasu fluff. SasuNaru bashing. Sorry fangirls ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Shut Up and Kiss Me - NaruSasu Romance and HumorRated M**

**Chapter OneSasuke's P.O.V.**

Uzumaki Naruto at thirteen. He was every pervert's dream, and mine. Big blue eyes, fluffy blond hair and small, girlish structure that was unusual for his gene pool (considering he _was_ the spawn of our devilishly handsome Superintendent, Namikaze Minato. I found myself looking at the faculty's year book photos just so I could see that man's God like chin). And I couldn't believe Naruto was such a pussy back then with a beautiful face and body that a third grader half his size could lift with ease. He was also very shy and gave me all the dirtiest thoughts under the sun for that boy.

But then, sadly as fate had its ways of giving me hard times without the "solution" (literally speaking) Minato had announced his leaving right before our grade -and most importantly, that little dish, Naruto-chan- entered into middle school. I was sad, not only because he was going, but man…! The _THINGS_ I could have _done_ to that boy were amazingly pouring into my pleasure gland, making me hard. As a young man, I wasn't supposed to be having such thoughts about an innocent looking boy. But you didn't know him like I would have. His soft voice would have been completely gone after I was done with him over and over again in the locker rooms.

My apologies. I suppose I'd better explain myself to you. Uchiha Sasuke, at your service. Back when I was young I used to think about Naruto every single night before bed and I found out quickly what it was like to "grow up" fast and mature sexually before anyone in my grade. Alas, I never was able to indulge on my sexual fantasies. Before I could even kiss the fucking boy, he was being taken by the hand and bribed with god damned ice cream if he made his goodbye to me quick. And Lord knows that I would have taken him there if his amazingly sexy father wasn't standing behind him… So instead, he waved a goodbye with his tiny hand and smiled softly at me, making my heart thud.

Why yes, I do quite remember that day. His eyes sparkled as he told me something about being a good person to play ball and tag with on the playground, but we all know that I wasn't listening. I looked the boy up and down, noticing he wasn't wearing his school uniform how he had when he actually was enrolled. Instead, it was a baggy orange shirt and faded blue jeans with black converse. I drooled, wishing it was a short skirt and top. Ooooh, with a bow in his hair too…! That would have been perfect.

Maybe I've now become a pervert, entering my last year of high school as a senior and still thinking of having that thirteen year old underneath me. I tried hard not to think of it when I was bored in class, even now.

Sitting in my homeroom before the bell rang, I was rattled out of my current thought process as an annoying buzz sounded around my poor, abused ears. I had been hearing the same loud talk of the women around me who were my classmates for _years_ now. Lucky Naruto-chan, I huffed. But, I had to admit. What they were talking about did intrigue me. I looked behind me at the four women I called friends: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Karin. Three of them blushed, but all did the same of forming a tighter sewing circle so I couldn't hear. But they were pretty much idiots, and I loved them all the same. I had excellent hearing, as they _obviously_ didn't know. Or they did know. I couldn't tell. Well, except Hinata. She never really talked much and even if we were friends, it never went so far as to discuss my hearing. But I liked the girl and enjoyed her company, nonetheless. Though her breasts always scared me. G-cups. Yikes.

I acted as if I wasn't paying attention (I _am_ excellent on the stage, if I do say so myself) and heard as much I could, understanding what I was able without hearing the first part of the conversation.

"Did you see him in the hallways? Sooo handsome…!" I heard Sakura's voice whisper hoarsely.

_Why, thank you._ I thought to myself, being my, admittedly, egotistical self.

"Very…! Has his hair length changed you think? And those eyes…! Much more mature…" Karin purred.

_No…_I touched my hair. _I hasn't been cut yet. And my eyes are quite lovely…~_

"Has….his marks become more…p-prominent too?" The soft voice of Hinata asked. "I…believe they have…looking back o-on it now…"

_Wait…Marks?_

"Maybe. He's so tall too~ And his uniform really brings out his masculinity." Ino sighed softly. I looked down at my uniform. I was barely masculine with a soft complexion, with perfectly groomed hair and a normal teenage body of a male high school basketball star, only a little on the short side.

"Seriously?" Karin gasped. "Is he ripped?" The idiotic redhead asked in a girlish tone. Okay, now I _know_ they're not talking about me. I turned and gave them the look that let them know I was curious. They kept a stone face when looking back. Well, three fourths of them, anyway. And of course, they blinked. I just turned around in my seat and asked with a chocolate voice, "Ladies, might I ask who it is you're gossiping about?" Hinata just looked embarrassed. "We aren't gossiping." I rose an eyebrow at her and nodded. "Well, you seem to be talking about someone. You're stuttering, Hinata-chan~" I smiled. "Maybe you're finally falling for me?" I asked, obviously teasing. Apparently, the others were protective over the subject of the new high school hottie.

"Why would she fall for _you? _How could that thought even cross your mind?" Ino asked. I gave her a look that she knew I meant nothing by the statement but she didn't phase this time. She just glared. "Ouch, Ino. That really hurt." I held my chest. She rolled her eyes. "It's not about you, that's for sure. Everyone knows you're gay anyway, so what would be such a big deal even _if_ we were talking about you?" She spat towards me. I smiled. "Because, just as everyone knows my sexuality, they also know I don't give a fuck and am an egotistical narcissist." I grabbed Ino's powder cover up and looked in the compact mirror to wink and kiss my reflection.

Sakura rolled her eyes with Ino that time.

"Now tell me." I said, snapping shut the compact and looking back at the four. "Who is the devil of a man you've been talking about-?" Just as I freaking finished my sentence, the damn bell rang. I looked at the clock and glared, moving around in my chair, pouting and crossing my arms. I watched as our math teacher, Mr. Umino, walked into the room, fumbling with his coffee and graded homework in his hands. He had been our teacher even in sixth grade and loved our year so much, he transferred so he could still teach us. He looked exhausted. But who would blame him. It was the start of a new semester and we had just taken our semester finals over our break. Nonetheless he smiled and acted cheery, though, like us, we knew he was exhausted.

"Hey guys." He smiled at us, setting the file down and taking a deep swig of his coffee before throwing the empty cup in the trash and writing something on the chalk board. I closed my eyes and still wondered who they were talking about. No one came to mind. But I knew I shouldn't have closed my eyes. Images of Naruto came back and I smiled perversely. Though thankfully, considering I didn't want to think of him in class, our teacher's warm and fatherly voice welcomed me back to the real world and I looked up.

"We have a new student. Or rather, old student. You may remember him from elementary school, and if not, well, it'll be a good time to meet him." Mr. Umino paused dramatically and wrote the name in Japanese kanji on the board. I almost shit myself as my stomach twisted into knots. It…couldn't have been true…!

I sat up straighter and didn't care who noticed. Mr. Umino smiled at us all. "Uzumaki Naruto, you can come in now." He said, walking to the door. My heart started to pound. Oh, GOD! He must have been a _Queen _by now if he was a Princess back then! I hoped he was still short…

And of course, fate still hated me after all those _fucking_ years. Uzumaki Naruto…was not only the boy I fell in love with… he was a_ man_ now. _No. Fucking. Lie_.

My jaw dropped. He stood about a half a head taller than Mr. Umino -who was as tall as me- and very muscular. His hair wasn't fluffed, but lazily spiked and he had a smile that made Hinata swoon. I know this because I heard her sigh softly as he looked around the room. He fiddled with his black tie and smiled back at Mr. Umino. "Thanks Iruka." He said. The man just gave him a look and Naruto mumbled an apology. Holy Damn he grew up fast. _And his bawls dropped probably six feet in those torturing six years…! _I was infuriated and immensely turned on at this point. I flushed and hid my face in my hands. No, no, no…. This couldn't have been possibly _happening to me! _I groaned audibly and I could feel a few glances my way.

"Why don't you just sit down, Naruto?" Mr. Umino offered kindly and I looked up in time to see Naruto stride with long legs to a spot three desks diagonal from mine and one up. I blushed and kept back a nose bleed. He was probably huge too.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "That's the guy we were talking about. Ironic huh?" Sakura said in a cruel way. I just hissed a warning.

**~TBC**

**Author's Note: So, as you all know I hate SasuNaru and that entire first part was like the death of me. But it had to be done. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ There will be more later. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shut Up and Kiss Me - NaruSasu Romance and HumorRated M**

**Chapter TwoSasuke's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long for me to explode after the shock of Naruto's growth had hit me like a ton of bricks. I always sat with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Karin at our lunch table and there had always been a space open for our school books. Walking with my salad, water and cookie bar, I noticed that the blond idiot had taken my spot. And no, he's not an idiot because of my obvious sexual frustration. He was just naturally stupid when I knew him long ago and he always would be. If only he could only have stayed small…

I strutted over to the table getting taunting cat-calls from my male peers, some meaning it, and pushed the man's food out from where he was sitting, making it hit Hinata's food tray. I put my food in front of him and Naruto was confused for a second then looked up at me, catching my eyes. I glared. "Idiot." The blond suddenly smiled and stood, practically knocking me over with his broad shoulder, catching me in a bone crushing hug. I gasped and when I did, I took in a breath of his cologne. I almost died.

Sakura stood, as I could see from my side vision, and scolded me. "Sasuke, don't be such a douche. And Naruto, put Sasuke down."

"P-Please!" I agreed and pushed him away when I was loosened a bit. I glared and Naruto pouted. Thank GOD he didn't lose that heart breaking pout. But only, it looked sexy instead of cute. Oh, shut up Sasuke. When_ever_ have you gone for sexy instead of cute in the "SasuNaru" world? Never.

"Awh, Sasuke~! I missed you! You haven't changed a bit!" He hugged me a tad softer and I hugged back. "Yeah…Well, you certainly have." I bit back, trying to make it sound harsh but the blond accidentally breathed in my ear sending my hormones through the roof, making it sound…well, not so harsh. We'll call it Anti-Harsh. I flushed and the four girls could see this. They gave me kissy faces and I just gave them the finger in response. Naruto pulled me away and smiled. I could see some of his freckles over his nose and wanted so badly to smirk. They were cute. "Well, thank you~" He smiled and moved the books out of the way and on the floor gently, apologizing to Hinata and setting his food in front of him again.

I watched him sit and, pouting, I took the seat Naruto had sat in. "That's more like it." I said softly and ate my salad.

You may think that I'm falling for the new Naruto but you are wrong…! W-R-O-N-G! Just because plays basketball with me, eats lunch with us, does his homework at my house along with the girls, even when the girls cancel (and I curse them every time they bail) and he talks kindly to me, and asserts himself by pushing me against the wall when my antics go to far in the locker room, all of it means nothing. These past few weeks have meant _NOTHING_ to me. I still want my Naru-chan.

I pout to myself, sitting on my bed. Tonight we were supposed to get a snow storm in the area and the girls plus Naruto are coming over for a movie and game night. I had gotten texts from all of them saying that they were at the movie rental store, picking up a surprise for the movie. And knowing them, they'd forgotten the board games so we'd have to play my video games or it would just be boring. I sighed looking out the window. I saw Sakura's green Chrysler pull into my driveway and I stood, stretching and hurrying down the stairs.

While running down, I looked in the mirror before the bell rang. I fluffed my hair and checked my outfit: a black long sleeved V-neck and faded Jeans. I blew myself a kiss as the bell rang and I hurried down the rest of the stairs to answer. Itachi was in the kitchen grabbing some soup and heading back stairs to his boyfriend. As I opened the door, the girls piled in first and took off their winter gear and ran to hug Itachi before he disappeared into his "cave" as we called it. He smiled and kissed their cheeks as I helped Naruto with the bags he was carrying. He had on an expensive coat this his father had bought him, no doubt.

I put it on the coat hanger and took the bags as the blond slipped his shoes off, which were covered in snow. I set the bag on our kitchen counter and watched Naruto adjust himself. He was wearing an orange tunic, black long sleeve, and black pants with his necklaces and bracelets he insisted on wearing. I sighed in my head. Why'd he have to grow up? That outfit would have hung on his body so cutely if this was six years ago. But no. Fate was a bitch and Naruto grew up to be a man.

He walked into the kitchen and, considering Itachi was talking with the girls, walked over to my big brother and smiled. Itachi decided to embarrass me as I felt his eyes on my back. "You've been around a lot lately, Naruto-san." He almost purred. "Are you…" He held his pinky up(1) and winked, tossing a look to my back, I figured. I heard the girls giggle and Naruto said softly, "No." and laugh with them. Itachi seemed to laugh too and said, "I know. I was kidding. Don't make too much noise now." He ended as the girls said goodnight to him as he most likely walked off, telling him to tell Kisame hi.

I rolled my eyes and made the popcorn feeling their hugs on me this time. All at once they said, "Hi, Sasuke~" and kissed my cheeks before running off into the family room. Of course I rubbed my cheeks and felt the presence of another in close proximity of me. I turned to look over my shoulder and notice Naruto looking around, as he always did, as if he was noticing if anything changed. It never did. I coughed softly and the blond turned his attention to me and smirked. He walked by me and leaned on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said softly. I shrugged and popped the popcorn we had in our cabinets in the microwave. "No problem I guess." I looked back to the stove-top popcorn and sighed. I could hear the girls talking loudly about something and laughing hysterically as the main menu theme from "Titanic" play. God damnit, I _hate _that movie! I grumped and Naruto laughed. "You too?" He asked. I was shocked out of my self-pity and looked at Naruto. He seemed to narrow his eyes toward the family room. "I hate that movie." He laughed bitterly and I laughed back. "Yeah. Me too."

"Luckily," he continued, "I brought Jennifer's Body." He smirked. I wrinkled my nose. "Ick. Horror." I said softly, obviously not pleased with the idiot's selection either. Naruto tilted his head. "Oh come on…! It's a great movie~" He nudged my shoulder and I moved away from it. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone says that." I took the popcorn from the microwave and put nacho cheese in a microwavable bowl and heated that up, putting chips in a party platter. Naruto watched me. I just glared. "What? Is this amusing?" I asked, obviously annoyed. Naruto shrugged. Damn blond.

"Do you need help?" He asked softly. I gave him a look. "You've found a clue, Watson!" I said, shoving the popcorn bag into his hands. I brushed past him, feeling a shock -or was it a spark?- and heading into the living room to the girls who were setting candy in party bowls they had. They let the menu play still and I was annoyed at fuck, wishing they hadn't picked this one. They could have brought the Sisterhood of the God Damn Traveling Pants and I wouldn't have complained. Not only was Titanic sucky and girlish…

…It was romantic and steamy…

And when we watched the movie, Naruto and I were the only ones on the couch as the girls were in the front watching and reciting every sentence. I watched as Rose kissed Jack and how they had gotten steamy in an old ford truck from 1912 and could have sworn I imagined Naruto doing those things to _me._ And that COULD NOT happen. I was top damnit! Stop thinking like an Uke, Sasuke! I openly cursed under my breath and Naruto must've heard as he moved closer and whispered a "What?"

I flushed. Thank god the lights were down so he couldn't see. "U-Um. It was nothing." I covered. Great, I stuttered. Naruto smirked, I could see through the delicate lighting of the television. I just acted like I was interested in the movie and hoped Naruto would move away. He didn't but thankfully he looked away.

By the end of the movie, I had recollected my sanity and sighed. Sakura was still wiping her eyes from the "beautiful" ending of the movie and all of us had forgotten that Naruto had another movie. I was happy because I couldn't stomach a horror. Not tonight, anyway. Karin turned up the lights and Ino and Hinata started moving the furniture.

"Go get your pillows Sasuke…! We're going to play a game." Ino said, cheerily. I cursed her. Teenage girls and their girl games. I obeyed however and went to get six pillows from the guest room upstairs. I walked down and threw their pillows at them. They had ignored my kind gestures and put them on the floor to _sit on. Making a circle._

I face-palmed and did what they did, annoyed with the game already. "What are we playing?" I spat at the girls as they giggled. "A gaaaaame." Hinata said softly, moving the hair from over her shoulder. Sakura and Karin shared a smile as Ino set a root beer bottle on the ground in the middle of our circle. I sighed and crossed my arms. Ino sat up straight and smiled at Karin. "Kar, you can go first~" She eventually smirked and Karin adjusted her glasses before taking her manicured nails and raking them softy over the words and designs of the bottle. She spun in and it landed on Naruto.

The red head smiled and smiled devilishly at the blond. Naruto tilted his head at her. "Truth or dare…~?" Came the kind, yet prodding question. Naruto looked up and sighed, loudly. "Uhm… I'm feeling rather bold. So…dare."

_Fuck. _They'd _better_ not do what I _think _they're going to.

The four looked at each other and giggled before Karin said, "We dare you to kiss Sasuke."

My life is over.

**~TBC**

**Another's Note: Okay, so I really love Titanic and I had to play the part of Sasuke in this so, yeah. I LOVE TITANIC~ And Jennifer's Body too. Best cuddling experience of my life! But what's going to happen to our little Naru and Sasu? The answer will shock you in the next chapter~ Please review!**

**(1). People in Japan usually ask if another person is together with someone by suggesting with their pinky finger raised when bringing up the subject. Just a fun fact for those who didn't know~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shut Up and Kiss Me - NaruSasu Romance and HumorRated M**

**Chapter ThreeSasuke's P.O.V.**

My heart dropped as Naruto smiled at them and laughed. They were waiting for him to make a move and frankly, so was I though my life was ruined.

"Sorry, Ladies. I think you've gotten enough excitement for one night. And I get three chickens, right? I'll use one."

What? He turned me down? Oh, if this was six years ago, he would have been pounded into that pillow in a blink of an eye. But I showed no emotion as I made a fake sigh of relief. The girls pouted but the game went on until they had gotten tired. The five of them were about to pack up and leave when Itachi came up, looking disheveled and made them stop. "You guys aren't going anywhere. The roads are blocked and the snowplows won't come until morning."

Hinata looked worried. "So…we're trapped?" Itachi hugged her and smiled. "It's okay. You'll be out in the morning. Kisame is already asleep so he can shovel the driveway out tomorrow." Sakura and Ino jumped at this. "Slumber party!" The squealed and Karin clapped too. Hinata calmed down and giggled with them. They called their parents to tell them they were staying the night and immediately ran to the guest room while Naruto offered to help Kisame tomorrow. Itachi just smiled. Naruto and I were the only ones down in the family room, as Itachi left for the kitchen. I immediately started picking up our mess and Naruto soon helped. Itachi watched and kissed my forehead, as a goodnight, after a while and headed back down to the "cave".

I washed out the party dishes and let Naruto help me by vacuuming the floor and picking up the pillows and following Hinata upstairs. I was still flushed from the almost kiss. I was so close to getting my first kiss but Naruto had to be a man and say no. I sighed loudly, thinking to myself that the night wasn't over yet. I was determined to finally get what's rightfully mine beneath me and screaming my name. After six years….! I laughed manically out loud and didn't hear Naruto walk in. When he tapped my shoulder, I jumped and screamed, giving him a terrified look. Naruto held back a laugh and asked, "Can I use your shower?"

After my heart stopped racing, I slowly nodded and dried off my hands. I showed him to my room and opened the door to my bathroom which were connected. Naruto smiled and said thanks, taking off his shirt in front of me, as he had done during practice many times over. I looked away and walked to the guest room where the girls were in my shirts that I let them use when they stayed over. They smiled at me as I glared at them and slammed the door shut. "Why did you do that…!" I asked, furiously.

Karin smiled. "Because we thought you'd like it." Hinata nodded. "Yeah. You didn't seem like you were enjoying yourself enough."

"I _HATE_ TITANIC!" I shouted. Sakura stood and hugged me and I huffed. "We know." Ino shrugged. "And besides….we were hoping that Naruto would pull a move on you." She said bluntly. They all seemed to nod. I pushed Sakura away and crossed my arms. "And why would he do that?" I asked, harshly. Ino sighed loudly and obviously irritated. "Are you an idiot, Sasuke?" She asked me. I huffed.

"He likes you, Sasuke." Hinata helped, Ino. Sakura sat by Karin and nodded. "Yeah. I mean why else would he want to see you whenever we come over?"

"Or sit with us?" Karin pointed out.

"_OR_ get excited when we talked about you?" Ino added as a closing statement.

It was now silent and my eyes became softer. I was about to say something when Sakura giggled. "I think our little Sasuke is in love again~"

I glared and sighed. "Again? Psh. Babe, I've _always_ been in love." I said, matter-of-factly. Ino shook her head. "No. You only liked the thought of fucking Naruto. Now, you looove him~" She drawled playfully. I sighed loudly.

"Oh, don't think I'll be the bottom. Just you wait!" and with that I strutted out and to my room. I laid on my bed and stared at my ceiling for a few seconds before deciding to change into my dark maroon, purple, black and white flannel pajama bottoms and laying back in bed setting my alarm for ten for Naruto to get up and help Kisame. _IF_ he could stand after the penetration I will give him to night. Oh, I'm bad.

I laid against my fluffy pillow and looked out my snowy window at an odd angle. It was pretty and I smiled. Naruto… did like me. It made me truly happy. It's all I've ever wanted in life, really, though it's cheesy.

I was quickly kicked out of my thoughts as Naruto came out in his boxers and his orange shirt. He was a bigger hip build but I had to. "Do you want to use some pj pants?" I asked, pointing to some in a folded pile. He shook his head and toweled his hair, shoulders and neck still damp from the water. He smelled of my body wash and shampoo but it was better on him than it was me. While he turned, I breathed in the scent and practically orgasmed. It was a wonderful fit for him and I couldn't wait to just destroy him.

As he came back from cleaning up my bathroom, I turned on the lamp on the bedside table and asked for him to turn off the main light. He did so and sat on the bed. "Am I sleeping here or with the girls?" He laughed. I think I replied too fast as I said, "Oh, with me of course!" with a laugh at the end, because he gave me a curious look. I blushed and looked away. Naruto got under the covers and I could feel his warmth even as he laid away from me. I pouted and scooted closer to him. Naruto rolled over and smirked at me.

"You're an interesting person, Sasuke." He said softly. I just nodded. "…Thank you?" I replied in a way and he moved his head closer, lips inches from mine. "I mean it. I've always thought you were. And you were a good friend when we were younger. Always caring and protective. I was so small…" _So small…. _"And cuter, I must admit." _Oh, HELL yes…_

I laughed a bit. "Well, I do admit you were very precious." I said softly. Naruto moved the rest of his body closer and put a hand on my waist. I swatted it away and glared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked, defensively. Naruto gave me a look. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked softly, and quite confused. I glared. "Well, yes, but I'm _definitely_ not the bottom!"

"Oh?" Naruto seemed to want to challenge me. I glared harder. "Have you ever even kissed a boy?" He asked.

"….No, but-"

"Have you _ever_ kissed?"

"No-"

"Then you probably haven't _fucked_."

"I read!"

"Oh, like _that_ does anything for experience points. And besides. You'll like bottom. It seems very…_you_." He purred the last part sending shivers up my spine. I groaned softly and closed my eyes. "And how do you know that's me?" I asked softly.

"Because you don't have the guts to fuck me anymore. I can easily pin you and take you anyway I wanted." He purred still, causing me to believe him. He was right and I liked it. But I'll never admit it. _Never_. I moaned softly as his lips met my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

His mouth had been trained and I loved the feel of it on my neck…then shoulder…then my mouth finally. It was like a beautiful heaven, feeling his tongue wrestle controlling with mine. I let myself moan openly and rested my hand on his neck, pushing him farther down into the kiss. He pulled away and moved on top of me, hands on my hips. I gave him a dazed look as I pouted and grumped. "You pulled away."

~~_**Normal P.O.V.~~**_

Naruto was awoken the next morning by the ringing alarm Sasuke had set up. He looked at the time. "Nine thirty, huh?" He whispered with a laugh, scratching his scalp.

He put his arms over his head and stretched, laying in the comfortable and strange bed. The blond reviewed last night's activities with his new lover and looked at him, laying under the blankets, shivering. Sasuke looks so cute, he thought, snuggling to him and pulling him closer to his own body. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun was shining. A smile appeared. It was a wonderful way to start out a morning.

He watched as Sasuke stirred a bit in his arms and looked up to him, giving him a soft smile. "Hey." He croaked a bit, wincing afterward. Naruto just laughed. "Voice sore?" He whispered and Sasuke nodded as a response. The blond nuzzled his face and kissed him again. He rubbed his naked body against Sasuke's and they both shuddered, Naruto groaning as Sasuke had to bite back anything that was vocal. He hit Naruto's head and playfully pushed him off.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door and Itachi yelled at them. "Breakfast is ready, you two! Naruto, you'd better hurry up and eat. Kisame will still need you today."

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back, throwing the covers off of his naked body and searching for some boxers and his pants. Sasuke gently crawled to him and hugged his waist, kissing his shoulder then neck.

"I take it you liked last night?" Naruto purred turning and holding him while kissing him once more. Sasuke's obvious reaction was all he needed as an answer. They broke off the kiss and Sasuke sucked on Naruto's earlobe. "Stay another night. Itachi won't care." He begged softly, causing Naruto to blush. Instead, he gave a soft chuckle. "I'll talk to dad." He said softly, giving Sasuke a quick grope before pushing him back down on the bed and putting his shirt from last night back on. He looked in the mirror and nodded to himself before sitting back on the bed.

Sasuke hugged him and wrapped himself in his sheet. Softly he whispered, "Go and get some breakfast. I'll meet you there in a bit."

Naruto nodded and gave him one last taunting kiss before winking and leaving. He shut the door softly.

Sasuke laid back and laughed to himself. Uzumaki Naruto at age thirteen was cute and still his dream deep down. But, maybe he could get used to this new Eighteen year old Uzumaki Naruto too.

~**Awari**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was meant to be a fast story because I'm currently on writer's block and this was a fun idea. And I'm sorry there wasn't a yaoi scene in this one either. There will be in my other stories though, I promise. Some of you may also be wondering as to why I dislike SasuNaru. If you chose to know why I dislike SasuNaru so much, you can ask me or flame me, I don't care. I will answer you respectfully and if you **_**do **_**enjoy SasuNaru and read this story, I respect your fandom. I, however, just don't like it.**

**But please have a good, yaoi filled day, whether it be NaruSasu **_**or**_** SasuNaru. Bai, now!**


End file.
